One Heart to Break
by Star-Of-Hearts
Summary: AU Draco was sorted into Gryffindor, fell in love with Hermione Granger, and managed to become Head Boy. On the other hand, he's a double spy for voldie and he has a kid he didn't know about. Story is waay better than summary. HG/DM
1. The Yule Ball

**Chapter One**

**The Yule Ball**

I couldn't believe that this was happening. The lights, the dresses, the music! It was all so... romantic! I wasn't in view of anyone else yet, but I had to say, I was gonna turn heads. Ginny stood behind me, bouncing nervously up and down. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, that draped wonderfully across one shoulder. The bottom was a see through black material, with a bright blue fabric underneath it, making the most wonderful shade of teal. Her hair was curled and glittery, and her eyes, thanks to moi, were also teal.

I was wearing a gorgeous gown that was the darkest purple. It almost looked like a wedding dress. It had a silver sash that tied around the middle, and then hung down at my side. And glittering beads adorned the top. Finally I saw our cue. Tons of people were just standing around the hall talking. This was our entrance turn.

Me and Ginny linked arms and then made our way down the stairs. Neither me nor Ginny are exceptionally graceful, however, that moment we glided like swans. As we descended down the stairs, I saw Draco Malfoy and he had eyes only for me. Our gazes connected and for what seemed like years, our eyes met and a series of emotions passed through this connection. These emotions would be hard to explain even minutes after. But I can tell you, not a single one of them was disgust or hatred.

As we reached the bottom, Harry held his hand out for Ginny, and my date took mine. He stared at me, as though he was amazed to have such luck. We proceeded into the Great Hall, where the music for a song had ended. Everyone cleared off the dance floor and instead of taking a seat, my date wrapped his arm around my waist, and led me towards the middle of the floor. Music started up and we started to dance. I had never danced a day in my life before today. But here we were dancing, in front of the whole of Hogwarts, and I felt like I had rehearsed these steps for as long as I could remember. This felt so magical, so right, I knew that Fred was no longer on my shit list.

I now knew the whole scheme. The whole master plan. Those Weasley's sure knew how to prank and plan things out. And I was so glad that they did. I don't remember if it was the music or just the way people stared at us, or even if it was just being with him alone, either way that night was the happiest of my life.

Well there is another night that was better, but it'll come in due time. And if memory serves, barely 3 weeks time. But on to the matter at hand. A hand tapped my shoulder and it was Fred, asking to cut in. I realized more people had joined the dance floor, but the majority of the people had been staring at me and my partner. I looked at my partner who nodded and swung me into the arms of Fred. I saw him, bow to Katie Bell, Fred's partner, and began dancing with her. I was surprised. I didn't think this could happen. But then again, things were different now. Or at least they would be now.

Fred looked at me and smiled and I had to shake my head. "You had this all planned out didn't you? The moment you said yes for me, you knew exactly what would happen." I said accusingly and Fred merely shrugged, but his grin gave him away. I could see why he and his twin George had had so many offers to the ball. The twins were, in a sense, gorgeous. Even though they were like brothers to me, I was still able to say they were gorgeous.

"Maybe, maybe not. However, you still managed to get Draco completely speechless, which is a plus in our books." George said as he swung by me and Fred. He and Angelina Johnson were practically flailing about the ball room, making everyone jump out of their way. And yet somehow he had managed to stop to talk to me. I was flattered.

"Ah yes, George. That is a plus. And he keeps staring at you. No wonder though. He's obviously had a crush on you the moment you punched him." Fred said agreeing with George.

"And he's been madly in love with you since you walked down those stairs. And must I say, you look stunning, Hermione. Purely stunning." George said winking at me. I was blushing and practically burying my face in Fred's chest. Another tap on my shoulder, and I knew my date was asking for me back. I smiled and without asking if Fred was fine with it, swung over into his arms, and took in the sickly sweet scent that I recognized as him.

Everything about tonight was perfect. My date was perfect, I was perfect, this dance was perfect. How could I have been dreading it so? I remembered painfully how I despised tonight. How I wished someone would accidentally poison me so I wouldn't have to go. But now I was glad. I was glad for so many reasons. Reasons that I couldn't begin to explain. Reasons I didn't want to explain.

I could see eyes still staring at me. Girls jealous of me for I was dancing with, boys jealous of who my date was dancing with. People who were amazed that we had ended up together. Teachers stunned at how we moved. Everyone was staring. And it only made it worse, when we heard the familiar beat and melody of... the tango.

I knew it would be our dance before we had even danced. I remember watching a movie, where they explained the impeccable feelings made about the tango. Passion, lust, love. Then the jealousy, mistrust and hated. The undying emotions flitted through the air as we danced the most passionate dance we never knew. We were the only ones dancing, as we danced, Dirty Dancing style. There aren't words to describe the passion we felt that night. No feeling could be used to accurately show how I was feeling. Nothing could be used to describe the sensation I got when the song ended and he jerked his head towards the exit, towards the Great Doors. Another song started and people filled the dance floor once more. I nodded and allowed him to lead me towards the doors.

I followed him outside into the cool air where the moon awaited us with watching eyes. I followed him down the steps and across the grounds. I followed him through the forest, and to the lake. I followed him to the shore, where the moon splashed happily among the calm waves, and the fish jumped almost melodically. I could hear the song playing in my head, and I couldn't help but laugh.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with wonder and happiness. "What are you laughing at?" He asked me smiling. I could hear the laugh in his voice, he wanted to laugh too. But he first wanted to know what he would be laughing at.

I started to hum and the words came easily. "There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her. And you don't know why but you're dying to try. You wanna, kiss the girl." I sung to him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid mine around his neck, and looked into his beautiful eyes. They were like his mother's. Gorgeous, and inviting. The moon reflected off them, and on any other day it would be an eerie color, but tonight it was happy, and calming.

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted into the air and found we were floating. But then I came to my senses and found we were flying. He had jumped off the deck and we were headed straight for the lake. I curled up in his arms and screamed, while he laughed and held me in his arms. I expected the cold water to envelope us both and send shivers down my spine. But instead I found myself floating through a murky water, warm and pleasant. I laughed, and ended up choking on water. He quickly swam up to the surface and helped me breathe. And we laughed even harder.

I wasn't expecting this at all. I wasn't expecting that this, this blind date, would turn out so magical, so wonderful. It was certainly a night of wonders, especially when his lips met mine. And for that moment, there was nothing else in the world. Just me and him. Us, just sitting on the shore of the Black Lake, enjoying a moonlit stroll during the most magical school dance. Literally. Our kiss deepened and one of his hands held my neck while his other arm, wrapped around my waist. My hand found his hair and I ran my fingers through his perfect hair. My other arm found its way to his chest. The warmth of his blood met my fingertips and his heart raced underneath my palm. We fit together so right, so nicely, there was no way this wasn't meant to be.

I'm not one for destined pairings, but if this one wasn't planned, I didn't know anything. And I'm Hermione freaking Granger! I know everything! Even if I didn't, there was one thing I did know. This was my night. My time to shine, my moment to show Hogwarts I wasn't just some bookworm! I was a beautiful young woman who could enjoy a wonderfully planned dance. And you know how I was spending that night? I was spending that night on the shore of the Black Lake, kissing the most wonderful person. I was spending my shining night, kissing my knight in shining armor. Well actually at that point he hadn't quite earned that title... but it stills sounds cool right?

I was spending my moment, kissing...

At that point the twins and all the rest of my friends, took it upon themselves to start singing a little song for me and my date. And I must say as funny as it was, I really wish I'd had my wand at that moment to shut them all up. But instead, we just kept on kissing ignoring the annoying song. Yet somehow when he took a breath, he whispered softly in my ear, "This is the best night of my life. I can't believe how lucky I am to be spending it with you, Hermione Granger." And we continued our public display of affection.

"And I can't believe how lucky I am to be kissing you, Draco Malfoy."

A/N: Please review!


	2. First Year

**Chapter Two**

**First Year**

Harry sat nervously in the boats. He couldn't believe where he was sitting. Barely a few days ago he was sitting in his home, watching TV shows with his godfather. Now he was here, in this boat, on his way to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry!? This had to be a mistake. But then how could it be? Sirius had magic didn't he? So did everyone in the Order, and all the people he knew. Sirius said his parents had magic, right? So of course he had to have magic!

Harry thought to himself, getting more and more confident that he _was _supposed to be here. There was a streak of lightening in the sky, but it wasn't a streak of lightening. It stayed somehow, and it wasn't the usual color. It was.... green? Was it possible? It looked so... eerie. But nothing could make Harry hate today, or feel scared. Today, the rest of his life was gonna be great. He could tell as he stared up at the magnificent castle.

As he walked with the other first years up to the castle, he felt eyes staring at his head. His new friend Ron was talking about the Sorting Ceremony. Draco stood on the other side of Ron, and started telling him that Fred and George had been talking rubbish. Apparently Ron's older brothers, Fred and George, had convinced him that there was a fight with a Troll. But Draco, knew otherwise, courtesy of his guardian, Severus Snape, who was a Professor at Hogwarts.

Draco and Ron went way back. Severus was a part of this thing called the Order of the Phoenix, as were Ron's parents. They fought against You-Know-Who, and got to know each other quite well. Severus posed as a spy between the sides. When Severus would be gone, Draco would stay with the Weasley's. Draco's parents had been killed when they angered the Dark Lord months after Draco was born.

Apparently Draco's mother, upon seeing her child, swore she would never hand him over to the Dark Lord, and swore she would never allow him to become the monsters who followed him. Her husband, swore the same, although reluctantly, and he killed them on the spot. You-Know-Who didn't search for their son. He gave up on the boy and told Severus to get rid of him. Severus took the infant Draco to the Order and asked that they watch him until his return.

Severus raised Draco as much as he could. But being at Hogwarts all the time caused a problem. So Draco was more of a brother to Ron than anything, seeing as the Weasley's took Draco in while Severus was working.

Harry had been raised by his Godfather, Sirius Black. The three boys were well acquainted with each other, and were, for all intents and purposes, best friends. When they reached the Great Hall, they were amazed by the grandiosity of it all. They're mouths opened as they attempted to take in the whole ordeal. A girl behind Harry was talking about something, and he decided to listen to her.

"It's just enchanted to look like the night sky. I read it in Hogwarts: A History." She boasted watching the ceiling. Harry smirked and she looked at him as though he had said something.

"It was enchanted to appear like the night sky. It doesn't just show night sky. When its day it shows the weather outside. Unless the weather's brutal it generally bases as a Weather Channel. And when the weather is brutal, it shows clear skies." Harry explained pointing out. The girl smiled as though this was pleasing.

"Brilliant. Magic is so exciting isn't it?" She asked looking at Harry with wide eyes. He nodded.

"It sure is. Though, I've heard Divination can be a hoax. But it all depends upon the person I guess. Some people have it in them, others just... don't get it." He shrugged and caught up with Ron and Draco. They had been arguing about the troll fights and weren't speaking to each other.

"He won't admit that his brothers are bonkers and just trying to psych him out." Draco whispered furiously. Harry snickered.

"He's right mate. Fred and George are just pulling your string." Harry said then quieted down, and watched the older woman who stood before them.

"You will now be sorted into your houses. When I call your name, you will sit on this stool, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be placed into your appropriate Houses. Abbott, Hannah." A girl walked forward and was told to go to Hufflepuff. A series of names passed and then McGonagall said, "Granger, Hermione." The girl Harry had talked to earlier came prancing over, and sat on the stool. She looked at Harry who gave her a thumbs up, then her gaze passed to Draco, who grinned and nodded. The Hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" And she bounced off to the table cheering.

A few more names, and Draco was called. Harry knew that he might be separated from his friend. Draco's entire family had been in Slytherin, yet he wanted Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. He didn't really want to be in Slytherin. Nonetheless he sat on the stool and as the Sorting Hat came down on his head, everyone expected it to say Slytherin. He was the only son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black Malfoy. How could he not go to Slytherin? But after a few moments, the Sorting Hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry saw the apparent sigh, and Draco swaggered over to the table, and sat next to Hermione Granger. Even from up here, Harry could see her blushing.

Before he knew it, he heard, "Potter, Harry." He stepped forward, and heard the whole Hall become silent. Not a single person was moving besides him. The hat was placed on his head and suddenly a voice started talking to him. "Hmm, you've got a good mind. I can see you're not picky where you go. The way I see it, Gryffindor or Slytherin is where you're going. But if I know people like I do, I'd have to say GRYFFINDOR!" Harry smiled and went down the steps to his best friend.

Now all they needed was for Ron to be put in the house, too. They watched with baited breath as the rest of the first years were called. Then, "Weasley, Ronald." Harry and Draco looked at each other with smiles. There was no possible way that Ron was going anywhere but Gryffindor. His whole family was in here. Even the ones who had graduated were in Gryffindor. If he went to another House, it was by some random force of nature.

After a few moments, the words that everyone was waiting for, "GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and Draco clapped and cheered the loudest as their third member descended the steps to join them at the table. The Headmaster stood up, and greeted everyone with a smile.

"To our first years, welcome to Hogwarts, and to our older students, welcome back! I will leave my warnings and wishes to the end of the feast, but for now, DIG IN!" He said and clapped his hands. Food appeared on the tables and all the first years gasped. Immediately, Harry, Draco and Ron started piling food on their plates. There was almost every type of food, all of Harry's favorites.

"How does it feel Draco?" Harry asked, basically shouting to be heard. Draco laughed as he shoved some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"How does what feel?" He asked back, salting his mashed potatoes and then adding butter. Even though Draco looked like a healthy person, his diet certainly would give any other man a heart attack.

"Being the first Malfoy to be in Gryffindor?" Harry asked. But before Draco could answer, Ron stole a bite of Draco's mashed potatoes and almost had a heart attack on the spot. Harry and Draco almost fell off the benches as they watched Ron gag, spit it out and attempted to find water so he could drown away the miserable tastes of too much butter and salt.

"It feels amazing! I don't know any of those who went to Slytherin, and they all seem rather shallow and despicable to me." Draco said patting Ron on the back so he didn't choke on his chicken leg. Ron nodded in appreciation and took another sip of water. He was having a hard time eating today. Harry and Draco thought they were full until the food disappeared and dessert replaced it. They loaded their plates yet again, with food that looked too good to be real. Hermione was almost appalled at this.

"Ugh, how can you eat so much?" She asked, the boys just shrugged and piled more onto their plates. Finally the feast was over and Dumbledore stood up. He spoke a few words, none of which Harry paid attention to, until he said something about winding up dead. He asked Draco who shrugged, and watched the floating candles. After a few more minutes of speech, the Headmaster dismissed the students and the Hall was filled again with the din of people talking and scraping benches as people struggled to remove themselves from the Hall.

Harry and Ron found themselves separated from Draco and apparently their new friend, Hermione. But no matter, they followed Ron's brother, Percy, to the Gryffindor Common Room, where they learned the password for entry, and found their dormitories quickly. Harry quickly found a bed in the middle, Ron took one side and they saved a bed on the other side of Harry for Draco. They went downstairs to investigate the common room and see what it was like, when they heard Hermione yelling.

"YOU ARE A DESPICABLE CREATURE! I HATE YOU!" Harry and Ron ran out of the common room to find Hermione and Draco standing just beyond the portrait hole, with Draco looking stunned and Hermione, well she was quite pissed off. Hermione slapped Draco in the face, and walked off into the common room. But instead of being angered by this, Draco just... looked... stunned.

"Umm, Draco?" Harry asked waving hand in front of his face. Draco shook himself, and smiled.

"Well that was interesting." He said and followed Hermione into the common room.

**A/N: Ok, lame ending I know but... it's getting long and I don't really know where i'm going with this part. Theyre not supposed to like each other right now... so i'll elaborate on the fight next chapter. I'm still kinda winging this one.... please review!**


	3. Fighting

**Chapter Three**

** Fighting **

"Umm... explain to me what just happened?" Ron said as the three flopped themselves onto their beds. Draco smirked, but then the frown was apparent on his face. His hands fidgeted, and his silver eyes were doubtful.

"Come on, Draco! Seriously man, what happened?" Harry said as he remembered Hermione's tearful face. Draco looked at Harry, and he saw something on Draco's face that reminded him of the time Severus had told Draco that his parents had been killed. It wasn't something Draco knew his entire child hood. Severus had waited a few years, so that Draco would be able to handle it better.

Draco muttered something about going up to bed and stalked off towards the dormitories. Ron sighed and trudged up after him, and Harry followed suit. The three boys fell asleep silently in their new beds. And all of them were thinking the same thing, "What was said back there?"

The next day, as the three got dressed for breakfast, Harry decided to give it a go. "So Draco... what happened back there?" Draco looked at him and frowned. Harry didn't like this look. So he decided to say something else. "Come on Drake! You know it doesn't matter to me what you say! We've been friends for ages, I won't think any less of you and neither will Ron." Harry said, and Draco turned around, and Harry noted his look had improved a bit.

"Well... I don't really know what happened. I started to talk with her about morals and stuff, and I guess she doesn't appreciate my view on the matter." Draco said hurriedly. Harry glared at Draco, knowing full well that wasn't what happened. Draco looked at his feet sheepishly. Even though Harry was younger than Ron and Draco, Harry had learned some looks from Mrs. Weasley. He could stare anyone down.

"Alright, alright. Just stop glaring at me. You look like Mrs. Weasley." Draco said shuddering. Harry laughed and his eyes lightened up. Then Draco told Harry the story. It wasn't a long story, but then again, it wasn't a long argument. Harry watched Draco as he continued it, and then when he had finished Draco sat down on his bed, with his head in his hands. Harry walked over and sat next to Draco. This was big. This was bad. Harry muttered a few comforting words to Draco, not like they mattered though. Harry convinced Draco to go to breakfast. After all, Hermione was in his house, they had classes together. He had to confront her sometime. Draco sighed and followed Harry to the Great Hall. Ron had saved them places at the table. They sat down and Draco immediately started wolfing down food, while Harry told Ron in a hushed voice the whole story.

Ron looked at Draco in complete shock. Draco was looking ashamed as he heard Harry finish the story. "I'm sorry! I guess I just kinda blurted it out! You think she'll tell? What if she tells and I get kicked out of Hogwarts?! Severus isn't gonna like that! Oh my god! Why did I do that?" Draco practically yelled. He looked like he was gonna start crying. Ron and Harry immediately started the comforting. They tried all they could to try and tell him that he would be okay, and that he wasn't going to be expelled.

Severus, seeing the trouble, came down from the Staff table to ask if Draco was ok. Harry explained the whole ordeal to Severus, and upon hearing the verdict of the conversation, Severus looked at Draco with a mixed expression. In part of it he saw disgust and horror at what Draco had said, and then there was the look of pain and sorrow that Draco had been subjected to that. Severus gave Draco a few words of wisdom and assured him that he would not be thrown out of Hogwarts for saying things like that. As much as Miss Granger might like, no one had much grounds for throwing him out, even if he did know what he was saying. Draco seemed to be at peace, but Harry, Ron and Severus knew it wouldn't last.

Professor McGonagall swept down the Gryffindor table, handing out class schedules. Harry knew no matter what he would have class with his friends, so he didn't really bother looking at it. They had potions first, with Severus. He wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, but the current professor was gonna finish one maybe two more years before retiring. Draco had just poured himself a new glass of orange juice, when Hermione shoved by knocking his juice onto him. Draco watched Hermione go with a look of irritation. He slammed his glass down and followed her outside.

"Granger! Hey, GRANGER!" He yelled, as they were just past the doors to the castle, she turned around on her heel and stared at him. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him, expecting him to say something much to the same affect as last night's conversation. "What is your problem? I said I was sorry, and blimey I meant it!" Draco yelled at her. No one in the castle could hear them yelling at each other, which was good. _Unfortunately, there are no teachers around to witness the cruelty of this monstrous... _Hermione thought.

"My problem is that you are terrible, monstrous creature. With no respect towards anyone but your 'buddies' and your fat ego! You are cruel and hurtful and I refuse to just step back after what you said!" Hermione screeched at him, using her hands animatedly. Draco's mouth was gaped open as his mind searched for words. He couldn't think of anything, his mind was still stuck on terrible, monstrous creature.

"Are you kidding me?! I didn't even know what the word meant!? I'd heard someone say it earlier, and I should have thought into it! I'm sorry I said it to you and I'm sorry that you think I'm a foul, loathsome little cockroach! But will you please lay off me? I just found out that my parents were murdered, by Voldemort nonetheless! So if you'll kindly back off and stop being a bloody prick to me!" Draco yelled. Hermione was outraged at this, she choked a little then starting screaming at him in what sounded like French. Draco took the initiative and started yelling at her in German. At one point they were screaming at each other, nose to nose, neither of them understood the other whatsoever, and they didn't care. This wasn't an I-love-you-so-I'll-be-cruel-to-you thing... this was I-hate-you-with-the-passion-of-a-thousand-burning-suns kind of thing.

Hermione and Draco both exhausted their German and French vocabulary and Hermione seeing that she wasn't entirely winning or losing, launched herself at him. Draco was surprised when he found himself apparently wrestling with Hermione Granger, and he took initiative. They wrestled on the ground for awhile, punching, biting, clawing, and kicking. They were relentless. Draco would hit Hermione and she'd just bite the arm that hit her. They rolled around on the grounds for a while, and then were lifted into the air by some magical force. Then they realized, Hagrid had pulled them apart.

"An' wat do ya two think yer doin'?" Hagrid asked looking Hermione and Draco. They both looked equally ashamed, but the look of hatred when they looked at each other was overwhelming. Draco hated Hermione and likewise. If you had seen this fight, you wouldn't have thought even civil words would be possible. But being an experienced reader, we all know better than that. When I say things like that, you know something's gonna happen. And if your reading this story in the order I'm writing, then you know, civil words are more than possible. But back to the story!

Draco and Hermione stood in front of Professor Dumbledore, both of them staring intently at the floor as Professor Dumbledore talked with Professor McGonagall and Severus. Draco glanced up, but at the wrong moment. Severus was glaring at Draco as though this was troubling for him. Draco's eyes shot back to the ground and he could feel tears start to well up on the sides. He loved Severus to death, and Severus loved him, but Severus was a strict person, and didn't let Draco get away with anything. But, all the same, he hated seeing Draco cry or hurt. You may not know, but Severus Snape was a soft person inside. And he was quite protective of his 'child', for lack of a better word. Ever since Narcissa and Lucius told Severus he was the boy's godparent, he had a soft spot for the child. And the day the Malfoy's were killed, Severus felt as though he needed to protect Draco from all the harm in the world. They had entrusted him to never lead Draco to the Darker Side of things. And Severus swore upon the River Styx that he never would. And when you swear on the River, there's no going back. It's like an Unbreakable Vow, but a little easier to perform.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. I believe we have come to an agreement. We shall not punish your House for such behavior. However, you are both going to attend detention with Professor Snape for a week. Every night at 8 o'clock, you will report to Professor Snape's office and he will assign joint work for you to do. Perhaps by the end of this week, you two will manage to stay within a few feet of each other without killing one another." Professor McGonagall spoke sharply to the two. Professor Dumbledore smiled as though a joke had been said and they knew they were dismissed. Hermione stormed off without another look at Draco Malfoy, and Draco followed her sullenly to the common room.

What surprised him was that she held the portrait open for him. He raised his eyebrows at her as she stood there waiting for him. "Don't take this the wrong way Malfoy. I just thought the Fat Lady wouldn't like having to swing open for me and then closing and then having to open up for you shortly after." Hermione muttered as she turned to get through the hole.

"No, I'd much rather just sit here and wait for you without being able to see who you are or anything at all for that matter!" She muttered sarcastically as Malfoy made to shut the door. He peeked his around and smiled at the Fat Lady, and his charm started taking affect immediately. She smiled back at him, and told him to hurry up and get his books. He'd already missed his first class at Hogwarts. And she'd hate for him to miss anymore. He closed the door and grabbed his book bag which Ron and Harry had left waiting for him by the chair. They knew him so well, didn't they?

He was already out the door and decided to hold it open for Hermione. He was going to walk with her. The teacher's didn't approve of them hating each other, so why should they. Hermione didn't see it this way however. She tried to walk as fast as she could to get away from him, however he just kept walking in pace with her. She started getting frustrated, and began to run. Even though their first class wasn't even over with, she obviously wanted to be the first one to charms. Draco ran just to catch up with her, and it made it worse when he ran backwards, and still ran ahead of her. She screamed and started to sprint towards the Charms room. Draco still beat her. She saw him beat her and she yelled, dropped her books and launched at him again. For the second time that day they were rolling on the ground attempting to beat each other to a pulp. Draco got tired and threw her off him and then just lay there with Hermione standing above him.

"What do you want from me Granger? A written apology? A white flag saying I surrender? An announcement in front of the entire school? What do you want from me?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows. She glared down at him, and then crouched to get on level with him.

"I want you to go die in a ditch." She whispered into his ear as the bell rang for Second Class. She picked up her books and walked into the classroom and situated herself in a seat at the front. He sat directly behind, intending to annoy her throughout the entire time. He of course saved seats for Ron and Harry. After maybe 5 minutes the rest of the class started filing in, with Harry and Ron in the thick of it. They sat down on either side of Draco and started telling them how much fun it was last period. All the Slytherins got in trouble cause the sub, hated Slytherins. And they started filling him in on how apparently there was a fight and for some reason Severus had to go deal with it, even though it wasn't his House. Draco grinned wickedly at his friends and told them of the two fist fights he and Granger got in. Hermione turned around and started telling them her version, seeing as Draco wasn't telling it right. The boys listened extensively to Hermione, seeing as her account was much more detailed than Draco's.

By the end, both Harry and Ron agreed that in a few years, the two would become Prefects and would forget this whole ordeal, and eventually start dating. There was no doubt about it. Hermione and Draco laughed at this and for once agreed that Harry and Ron were crazy, bonkers, and nutso. Professor Flitwick told the class to quiet down and then gave them instruction as to their first charm. _Wingardium leviosa, _was the charm they were working with today. Draco tried it out and got it on the first try as did Hermione. They looked at each other's work and frowned that they weren't beating each other. Hermione made hers go higher, as did Draco. The rest of the day was much like this. The pair of them competing on everything, from Charms to flying, even competing on homework.

Quidditch try-outs were the next week and they both tried out for the only job available, Seeker. Along with Harry of course, to whom flying came naturally. Oliver Wood, the captain of the team, said the two should get over their romantic problems or at least leave it off the field. He dismissed them both from the Try-outs, but later on they found out that Harry had been granted the spot of Seeker, and automatically drawing attention to him. Apparently there were many reasons it was such a great achievement. 1) first years _never_ made the team, 2) he was now the youngest person to be made a seeker in the century, and 3) he was Harry bleeding Potter, who's father was a seeker. Apparently it was in his blood. Draco went celebrating around Hogwarts late at night with Ron and Harry. They didn't get in trouble, but somehow they were almost found out by Peeves the Poltergeist. He somehow loved to pick on Harry and Ron, but amazingly listened to Malfoy.

The next day, the three were tired from their late night escapades and were quite dead during potions and charms. Hermione, being the nosy girl she was noticed immediately. Draco almost cursed her had Severus not been watching. However he was, and noticed Draco's sleepiness immediately.

"I do not condone walking around at night with Harry and Ron, Draco. However sometimes it's not a crime to celebrate."Severus whispered as he walked past Draco. Hermione shook her head and 'accidentally' slipped some wormswood into his cauldron when only Ron was looking. Ron was semi friends with Hermione and found the whole fighting thing hilarious. So he cracked up when Draco added more of his ingredients and the whole thing exploded.

Hermione stifled a laugh and prepared to received perfect points on her potion until Draco poured the tiniest bit of lacewing in there, making her potion turn the wrong color completely. Severus saw neither acts, and therefore didn't do anything. Ron and Harry on the other hand, received perfect marks, and were cracking up on the floor practically.

Later that night, Hermione and Draco met outside the Portrait yet again, and had another row. They were screaming at each other and by the looks of it just about to have another wrestling match when Hermione socked Draco in the face. Harry and Ron broke it up before it got any further. Draco ran upstairs and threw himself onto his bed. He was so exhausted from fighting with Granger that he fell right asleep.

"_So was your entire family in Gryffindor?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head._

"_No, just me. My family was in Slytherin. I'm actually surprised I'm in Gryffindor. But I'm happy." Draco said as they attempted to find the Portrait Fred and George had been talking about. "What about you?" Draco asked. Hermione was quite pretty and very nice._

"_Well, my parents are both Muggles. I'm the first to attend Hogwarts." Hermione admitted. Draco smiled. "But they're proud of me either way. I met a girl on the way here who said her parents practically disowned her because she was magic. She has to stay in an orphanage until she finds a friend or someone to stay with." Hermione explained. "I'm guessing your a pure blood?" She asked looking into Draco's eyes. _

"_Yes. Or at least thats what Severus told me." He said calmly. Hermione smiled._

"_I thought Pure Blood wizards were supposed to be in Slytherin?" She said. He smiled and playing along said, "I thought mudbloods were supposed to be stupid little creatures." He was attmepting to compliment her. But he had never heard the word before. And didn't quite understand it._

"_Excuse me? Did you really just call me a mudblood? I can't believe you! And here I thought you were actually a nice guy!?" Hermione said looking at him in utter disgust. Draco stood there opened mouthed and awkward._

"_You don't even want to be near me do you? You just wanted to get me alone so you could pronounce your true feelings to me? Are you gonna call Ron a blood traitor next? I heard it from Fred and George! They told me about the names some Slytherins would call me cause I'm muggle born! I heard them all! They said that Pure Bloods called them, the Weasleys Blood Traitors?! I assume you just wanted to talk with me so you could show me up!? YOU ARE A DESPICABLE CREATURE!!! I HATE YOU!!!" She screamed then ran inside. _

Draco awoke screaming. All the other boys in the dormitories sat up at the scream. They asked who was hurt or dying. Ron told them all to shove it and go back to sleep, Harry just said for Ron to shove it and listen to what the little girl has to say for herself.

"Why don't you all shove it and let the person who had a bad dream deal with his thoughts in private?" Draco snapped to his friends. He put his head in his hands and sat there, wondering why he had said it. Then he as thought about it, he realized that Granger had taken it all too seriously. She was totally overreacting. Wasn't she? He didn't know what he thought anymore and he went to sleep with a strange thought. Why did he suddenly have a respect for her now? That last conversation was... different....

"_Malfoy." She spat as they reached the Portrait at the exact same moment. He glared at her._

"_Granger." He muttered. They stood there glaring each other down, then suddenly, "What makes you think you can talk to me the way you do?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. She scoffed, and tightened her grip on her wand. She had brushed up on her curses since their last argument. And she definitely was not going to be caught off guard._

"_I don't know, maybe it's because you called me a mud blood?!" She screamed at him. They glared at each other some more. By now they both had their wands at their sides, Draco was preparing to hex her with jelly legs, she was prepared to petrify him. _

"_And when do you listen to anyone? You're a smart know it all, and you don't listen to anybody. Everyone's just below you!" He yelled at her. She walked forward and socked him in the face only to be dragged back by Ron as Draco was held back by Harry. Harry and Ron looked at each other with expressions of exhaustion on their faces. Draco freed himself from Harry and stormed upstairs, and fell asleep. _

Hermione and Draco stared at the ceiling. They were in separate rooms, but they both reenacted the scene a million times in their minds. They couldn't figure out that one spot. That one place that they dared not encounter again, that they dared not to make themselves go over again. They were enemies, nothing but that.

"_I don't know, maybe it's because you called me a mud blood?!" She screamed at him. They glared at each other some more. By now they both had their wands at their sides, Draco was preparing to hex her with jelly legs, she was prepared to petrify him. They were inching closer together, they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Suddenly they were kissing each other. As soon as they felt each other's lips on their own, they jumped away from each other and started screaming again._

Draco couldn't stop thinking about it. Was he in love with the enemy? Of course he was, he always had been.

A/N: Ok, looking back it's kinda a lame chapter. But whatev. It's also just filler, and also plot making. Next chapter will not be in line. Please Review!!!


	4. That Night

**Chapter Four**

**That Night**

Hermione wiped a spot of the foggy mirror, so she could brush her teeth. Her wet hair clung to her back and she sighed as she wrapped a towel around her body. Squeezing the remnants of the toothpaste bottle onto her toothbrush, she made a mental reminder to go to the store and get more. She looked longingly at the glittering ring on her finger and remembered the night she got it. She remembered it clearly, and thought about it often. She also thought about the night the engagement was cut off quite abruptly. That night was not one she liked to think about, however it popped into her mind every time she looked at her hand. The scar from that night was still clear on her hand. The white mark that looked like a rose almost sparkled against her tanned skin.

Her hair was turning brown again. She knew that, being a witch, she could change her appearance whenever she wanted to, but she felt she didn't have it in her. That night, the night she hated thinking about floated through her mind and she just lost the will to basically do anything. But she had Percy now. She couldn't think that way. She finished brushing her teeth and attempted to comb her hair, but to no avail. She resigned back into her bedroom and sat on her bed. She heard the smallest sigh from her doorway and saw Percy standing there staring at her with those eyes she hated looking into.

"What is it darling?" She asked looking away from him. His head hung down, as she looked away. He was only 6 and ½ years old, and she couldn't even look at him. He always thought there was something wrong with him. He walked over and regardless of whether there was or wasn't, he held her hand and softly ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Whats wrong mommy?" He asked. She started to sob and was held in his arms. "Its okay, mommy! It really is! Just please stop crying! I'll do whatever you want me to! I'll buy colored contacts! And dye my hair like you, just please stop crying!" Percy wailed holding Hermione's face in his tiny little hands. Hermione stopped crying and started laughing. Percy's frown deepened.

"Now why would you do such a thing?" Hermione asked smiling at her son. He cocked his head a bit. "Don't you hate the way I look?" He asked her, running his fingers through his hair. Hermione attempted a smile. "No I love the way you look. But sometimes the way you hold yourself or the way your eyes twinkle... Needless to say you look identical to your father sometimes." She said looking away from him again, not daring to see if there was another similarity between the two men.

"Oh!" Percy said laughing. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at Hermione curiously. "Why did you name me Perseus?" He asked, Hermione smiled and made to move off her bed. She bent close to his ear and said, "I'll tell you in a minute, but wait outside. I should probably change." And she shooed him out the door and closed it. Hermione's mind wavered back to that night. The night when they had just laid there around the fire and talked. They talked about everything, and somehow it had turned to baby names. It was actually a funny conversation and quite memorable...

"_What should we name our first child?" He asked stroking her hair. Hermione shot up and looked him in the eyes, holding back the laughter. "Excuse me?" She asked looking at him. He smiled and held her face in his hands. "You heard me. What should we name our first kid?" She shrugged and melted back into his arms._

"_I was thinking, Perseus. You know for that book you like... Percy Jackson and the Olympians. And then maybe... Leo or Aries. Or Orion." He whispered in her ear. Hermione smiled and couldn't believe they were talking about baby names. Here of all places too. "I like Perseus. It's a good name, and a good story. Hmm Perseus Orion... I like the sound of that." Hermione muttered. She felt his chest vibrate with laughter. _

"_Well okay then. It's settled. Our first child, we'll name Perseus Orion." And he fell silent. Hermione looked at him, one of her eyebrows raised. "And what if it's a girl?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. He just laughed again and pulled her back into his arms. She struggled a little, but gave in after awhile. "How about... Andromeda. I've always liked the name... and then perhaps... Gemini... or Selene, for the moon, or Lynx." He said naming off the names he knew in his head. Hermione smiled. It was like he had been planning this all along._

"_Hmm... well I actually know a girl who has multiple personalities, and one of them is Indigo Lynx... so I dunno about that one... Andromeda Selene... it sounds good... but so does Andromeda Melinda." Hermione said throwing in a new name. He smiled and looked her in the eyes. "But Melinda wasn't in my list of names." He said smiling. She glanced at him, "Since when did I agree to sticking to the names you give me?" She asked glaring at him. He laughed and kissed her neck._

Hermione smiled at the little memory. She then remembered her son was outside waiting to hear how and why he was christened. She glided over to her closet, and picked out a see through purple top with ¾ sleeves, and a nice olive green tank to go underneath it. She then found a beautiful pair of grayish pants that flared a little at the bottoms, and hugged her hips very nicely. She looked at herself in the mirror and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, with her bangs waving off to the side of her face. Satisfied with her look, she opened her door and jumped on her bed.

Hermione patted the spot beside her as Percy came into view. He smiled and jumped on the bed beside her. She told him how long before he was born, she and Percy's father had come up with names they both liked. She had convinced Percy that his father had... died... before he was born. And she told him his... dying wish... was to name their child, Perseus Orion. Percy asked why they had picked Perseus and Orion, and Hermione figured she better tell the kid sooner or later. She smiled and said, "After breakfast, pumpkin." Percy raced downstairs and made a wonderful breakfast for his mom. She came downstairs moments later and found him at work. He told her, kindly, to leave and return only when he told her. Or when the fire alarm went off, which ever came first. Hermione stifled a laugh and went go watch TV. She turned on what looked like a soap opera. It was really sappy, but Hermione often laughed at these things, amused at how she was glad things like this never happened.

"Jonathon isn't Harry's son. He's yours, Dorian." A voice cried on the television. Hermione looked up at the screen, surprised at how... similar this felt. Hermione shook the feeling off. She had never told Percy's father that he had a son. Let alone that he had gotten her pregnant. Not the way he had just shrugged her off. And if front of... _those_ people. She was appalled as she remembered the whole affair, and shivered when she saw his eyes staring at her. But then she realized that Percy was there, not _him_, and she tuned in. "Ready!" He said when he noticed she was actually paying attention this time. She smiled and got up, ready to be amazed. It was actually quite astounding how Percy was almost 7 and already able to cook way better than Hermione could hope. She asked how he did it and he always gave her a wicked smile and said it was a secret. Hermione knew that it was the magic kicking in. And she was happy for her son, but also sad that he might end up in a life like hers.

She tasted the eggs and, as always, they were delicious. She complimented the chef before scarfing them down. His cooking really was delectable, and was a life saver whenever she was in her moments. Which recently had been happening a lot. She wondered if it had anything to do with... she shook it off again. Nah, couldn't be. Just because You-Know-Who was getting stronger again had nothing to do with these feelings she kept having. The moment she finished her last piece of toast, Percy was talking to her again. "So about the reason why?" He asked eying his mother suspiciously. She almost spewed her breakfast at that look. She had never seen it on him before and was amazed.

"Well, I remember your father told me something about how he adored constellations and Greek mythology. Perseus is a son of Zeus and quite famous in Greek Mythology. And then Orion is a well known constellation. Thats about it. And Perseus is also a constellation. Lots of Greek Myths had constellations. Aries, Pegasus, Casseiopia... Scorpius... Draco..."She choked out this last one remembering the last time they had talked to each other...

"_You're a filthy little mudblood! How could I ever love a creature like you!?" And the look in his eyes meant it. She didn't know why maybe she hoped he wasn't talking to her, but it felt like he wasn't directing these words at her. Like these were towards someone else._ Hermione shook off the feelings again. She sighed against her better judgment. Then the door bell rang. Hermione was always so paranoid about people these days that Percy knew better than to run to open the door. She walked slowly to the door and opened and saw the person she least expected to be standing there.

*

Draco walked up and down the street. He didn't know where his feet were taking him. And he had no idea why they were taking him the way they were. He was in a Muggle neighborhood. If he was gonna walk around in the open he should desecrate something or vandalize a home... just in case a Death Eater saw him and asked questions. But Draco didn't care. He hated the Death Eaters. He had refused to get the Dark Mark, only cause he said he would be a 'spy' for the Dark Lord.

He walked past a Muggle newspaper and saw something that caught his attention. The headliner read: **Granger Wins Yet Another. **Draco read the article that followed and found that Hermione had become a lawyer here in town and was quite a good one at that. Draco smiled, it was to be expected. She was fantastic at arguing and keeping her story straight and to the point. No wonder she was big. And good at it. Draco felt someone watching him, and looked up at the house he was standing in front of. The red paint was fading and peeling. He could see it was old, but the garden was well taken care of.

A small old man was peeking out of a window on the first floor. His curtains were an almost transparent white, and he was glaring at Draco as though he knew that he was different and definitely not allowed here. Draco smiled and walked up to the door. The old man answered quickly, opening the door only a slight sliver. "What do you want?" He barked. Draco smiled politely and handed him the newspaper. By the looks of it, the old man wasn't able to walk too far to get the newspaper. "Just thought that maybe you'd like your newspaper. I noticed that there were a few cluttered around your driveway and thought, maybe you were unable to get them." Draco said. His charm was slightly rubbing off on the old man, who's mouth twitched slightly as he took the newspaper graciously.

The old man nodded and opened the door up just a tad bit more. "Ever since me wife died, most days I don't have it in me to even get out of bed. Thank you kind sir. Was there anything else you were looking for?" He asked, a small hint of Irish accent hidden in his deep, wispy voice. Draco nodded ever so slightly. "I noticed that the headline mentions one Hermione Granger. Do you know where she lives? I knew her when we were younger, and I've been unfortunately out of touch with her, and I'd love to see her again after these many years." Draco said smiling politely, but his eyes betrayed him. The old man saw sadness and a love that would never be returned to him. And the old man felt a soft spot.

"Ay she and young Percy live just over there. Mind you that Percy is smart." The old man said pointing to the house a few houses down. "Three houses down." He concluded as he hadn't pointed directly at the house. Draco smiled and said a soft thank you. The old man watched the young man walk away and realized he looked familiar. "Now where have I seen that face before?" The old man muttered. He never quite figured it out, but he closed his door and read the newspaper for the first time in a very long time.

Draco walked slowly, butterflies littered his stomach. He didn't know how to feel. This was all so new to him. His mind floated back to what the old man had said. _She and young Percy..._ Draco was confused... Percy? And thousands of faces floated through his mind. _There was Percy Weasley..._ Draco thought, _and he's smart too. Oh god, have I lost her to Percy Weasley?!_ He thought and then chided himself on thinking like that._ Maybe its her cousin? _Draco knew it wasn't a cousin. He knocked on the appropriate door. He heard a chair scrape against a tile floor. The door unlocked and it opened, Hermione's face poked out from behind the door and her eyes filled with tears and the emotions behind them were too much for Draco to take.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed breathlessly. She frowned and Draco immediately saw how she was hurt. She had changed her hair color, and it was a little straighter now. Her eyes were... red and puffy as though they ad been that way awhile. She didn't look happy to see him. "Hermione, I'm so sorry for what happened that one night. I was under pressure. I mean he told me he would kill you if I didn't leave you. I had no other choice. I couldn't just watch you die!" Draco said despairingly. Hermione glared at him and her arms crossed over her chest. Draco heard a noise from a different room in the house. "No its ok, honey! Everything's all right!" She said soothingly. He couldn't tell by the voice who it was.

"Hermione please! I'm so sorry!" Draco pleaded again. Hermione took a quick glance inside before walking outside and closing the door behind her. "Listen Draco. I don't want to remember that night, but I do. I want you to drop it right now, and go away. I never want to see you again. You are bloody bastard and a foul creature." She said calmly, her eyes shooting icy daggers at him. Draco held her stare and sniffed a little. "Did you not hear me? I said to GO AWAY!" She yelled pointing at the street. He felt like a pup being banned from the house. She screamed and threw her hands up in the air. She swung the door opened and slammed it in his face. But not before he saw him. A young boy standing by the door, a look of shock on his face. There was something familiar about him. Something... eerie about this boy's appearance.

"_Since when did I agree to sticking to the names you give me?" She asked glaring at him. He laughed and kissed her neck. "Well, its a tradition. A Black Family tradition. Naming your kids after stars or constellations. So, seeing as Melinda isn't a constellation... I don't think it works." He said kissing her neck some more. Hermione moaned a little and moved her head. "Alright, then how about Andromeda Phoenix?" She asked, recalling a constellation named Phoenix. He smiled and nodded. _

"_Andromeda Phoenix it is." He kissed her neck once more before muttering into Herimone's ear. "Those are perfect names. Our children. Though I know it'll be a boy." He said stroking her hair. She smiled and shrugged. "Probably." His laughter shook his chest again. "Our first child. Our son. Perseus Orion Malfoy." Draco whispered into his fiancé's ear._

**A/N: Alright, Comicon is this week so I'm probably not gonna write for the rest of the week cause of Comicon and work stuff I have to do. And I'm taking a leaf out of some of my favorite Fanfic authors books and I'm saying I will not update until i have at least 10 reviews. I really hope this works. So please update! It only takes a few moments of your time! :)  
**


	5. Redoing It

**Ok... after thinking it through a bit... i've decided i'll go in order and leave the time traveling stuff up to the memories and Hiro. I'll post the link on here when i get it started... it will most definitely be better by then. If you like it the way it is... tell me and maybe i'll reconsider.... but till then... read my other fanfic What Is This Feeling? it's on my profile and it's really good. i think so at least...**


End file.
